epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Frisk Vs Steve Vs Freddy Fazbear
I'm goan' jump right into this. The battle of three indie game sensations, Undertale, Minecraft, and Five Nights At Freddy's. And sorry, this turned out as more of "Undertale vs Minecraft vs FNAF" than "Frisk vs Steve vs Freddy Fazbear," pretty much because they were rapping more about their games than themselves. Frisk Hi there guys, welcome to the Underground, Not even you two can match the fame I've found. You don't have the DETERMINATION to be truly great, Minecraft or F-naff, your games are half-baked. Freddy Fazbear, "king of scares," Your minigames are worse than WarioWare, Your jumpscares that make Youtubers jump in fright, I only ever had one, but at least I did it right, And Steve, if that is your name, I have a question, If your skills are so great, why do you lack any progression? Sure the Ender Dragon is cool, but can it match Asriel? Your game has a big world, but does it have SOUL as well? You never spare a single monster, you never try to talk, You kill every single thing that you see, and then you mine some rock, The entire purpose of your game is to mine lots of ore, And then what do you do? You just mine more! Both of you, honestly, you don't even have stories, You can't even try to compare to my glories. Steve Was that a joke? ''I honestly can't tell, I don't have a story? Check up with Telltale. '' Your game lasts 6 hours, mine never ends, And I ''don't make a habit of murdering my friends. Minecraft is a legend, Undertale is a fad, Can you even count how many players I've had? And let me tell you, with every Notch in my bow, I'm gonna show ''my ''monsters that they reap what they sow. Meanwhile, you wimp out, you don't kill a soul, Your really have no idea what it means to beat a troll. But when you're not sparing everyone you see, You massacre them all- and ''you ''accuse ''me. I may not be a damn meme ''yet, my fanbase isn't cancer, And if that's how you measure "glory" then yeah, that's your answer. Freddy Yo, Steve pay attention, there's more than two of us here, You need to be prepared, 'cause you're about to feel fear. You obviously don't understand what makes a good game, Horror is the way to go, mining and RPGs are lame. ''(Music stops) Frisk: Oh, except for FNAF Words, right? Shut up. (Music resumes) You are dealing with a monster like none you've ever seen, I'm the ghost of a child who possessed a machine, Scott Cawthon has experience, Notch and Toby are green, And we managed to make a game that to this day reigns horror king. Frisk, you're a pissant, Steve, you're a shell, Neither of you could survive one night in my HELL. I am the master of fear, the king of fright, And remember, you're mine for a full five nights. Frisk You guys are honestly a couple of wimps, And I... I... You... Why am I even doing this? I- I'm not kidding, You're getting on my nerves, And both of you have fan Ch- bases devote d to pervs. Honestly, I don 't see why you're Cha- trying... To tell the truth I... I... think you should be DYING Chara Who do you punks even think you are? I can destroy a world, you both think that you're stars. I have unstoppable power, too much DETERMINATION to measure, And let me tell you that LOVE gives me quite a bit of pleasure. In a few minutes I'll have some more EXP, But not too much, you're weak, you should flee. MERCY is out of the question, We'll have a GENOCIDE session, And neither of you can match my level of aggression. You think you're scary Freddy, you're a cowardly bitch! You thought your graphics couldn't get worse? Try a console switch. I'll kill both of you, then finish your worlds. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and... wait, what actual other characters are even'' in'' minecraft anyway? Steve Oh, I'm scared, you went all evil, Like I'm worried about a rapper who kills lots of people. You commit GENOCIDE, but it dosen't change a thing, You'll just lose your SOUL and become a plaything. I slay the Wither, you give in to greater evil, You can kill with skill but your raps aren't lethal, I've got diamond armor and an enchanted bow, A badass pickaxe and a iron hoe, And I'll use my skills to ensure that you can't keep going, 'Cause while you exist, the universe can't keep flowing. You might act like a good guy, but you're the bigger bad, Chara may be dangerous, but he's just a little lad. You want to see evil? I'll show you what the word means, Here, meet Herobrine, you'll know the terror that he brings- Herobrine You better watch out the fun is over, Herobrine has joined the server, Close your doors, watch your pets, don't fall asleep, Or else I'll turn you into a bloody heap, Don't come back, don't LOAD or respawn, Because when you do, your friends will be gone, I'll show you true terror, I go way beyond greifing, It won't be a slice of pie that I'll give you when you're sleeping. Freddy Again, pay attention, I'm still over here, I'll stuff you into a suit, with the ones you hold dear, You think Chara's the bigger bad, you've gotta be joking, I know a guy who'll leave the both ''of you choking. ? You can try to save them till you can do nothing but pant. ''you can't. You don't understand, I hold true power I'm pulling the strings, you can't survive six hours. When the night shift ends, your life will end with it, Don't take another step, it would be a good idea to quit. I'll raise my knife, bring it down, Like the puppet, you're nothing but clowns, When the phone guy calls, just let it ring. Because you have no idea of the horror it'll bring. Chara Purple is the color of weaklings. I'll leave your worthless body broken and bleeding. If you get my drift, you'd better just drift, Cause if you stay one more minute, you're gonna get blitzed. And I- just stop, kid. just stop. sans honestly, this battle is going in the wrong direction, you all seem to think the answer is more aggression. but if you look a bit closer, you'll certainly see, i'm the strongest one here, without one EXP. but don't say one more word, everything is on the line, if you try to risk a counter, you'll have a bad time, steve you don't have a character, your game isn't doing well, freddy, you and your friends should be b u r n i n g i n h e l l. this battle is over, along with your glory days, you might go down in a majestic blaze- but that dosen't change the fact you still lost, yer done, yer gone, welp, i guess i'm leaving, so geeeeeeeeet dunked on! Category:Blog posts